With the rapid progress of science and technology, electronic products, such as the tablet PC and the cell phone which are light, thin, small, and portable, have been developed to provide much convenience to people and improve the life quality. Most of the electronic products are equipped with an input device for inputting information, for example, a mouse or a keyboard, but such input devices are not thin and simplicity. As the result, new generation of input devices, such as a touch panel, are provided and have been applied to various electronic devices. In a touch panel, there is provided with a touching region that corresponds to a displaying region, so that a user can control the electronic products by sliding or touching icons that is displayed on the touch panel to execute the corresponding function.
The size of touch panel of an electronic product is always limited, and therefore it is inconvenient to show all icons of the touch panel.
In the electronic product, it generally provides a zooming function for zooming in/out an image to a desired scale. In a general image zooming method, a user selects a region of the panel that is to be zoomed at first, and the user determine to zoom in or zoom out for the selected region, and finally the user determines a scale of zooming ratio or a defaulted scale of zooming ratio is applied.
However, the above image zooming method has drawback as follows. One of the problems is that the procedure of operation is complicated, which includes a step that a user has to select the region to be zoomed, a step that a user has to choose either zoom in or zoom out function for the selected region, and a step that a user should select the scale ratio for zoom in or zoom out function. Besides, in the conventional method of locking a region of the touching device, the device generate a block on the displaying panel, and a user “drag” or “align” the block to determine the region to be locked. The conventional method is inconvenient.